$\overline{AC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{113}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $7$ $8$ $\sqrt{113}$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 8$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{113}$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\frac{8}{\sqrt{113}}$ $=\dfrac{8\sqrt{113} }{113}$